Some Might Say
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Saga x Milo. Milo se siente desolado por los años de abandono de Saga. Ignora que éste se encuentra mucho más cerca de lo que podría imaginar.[Terminado]
1. 1 Champagne Supernova

**1. Champagne Supernova**

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova,_

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

Un amasijo de colores y borrosas formas en constante distorsión: contracción y expansión se alternan en una suerte de big-bang de bolsillo, hasta que la sillería y mobiliario de mi templo se difuminan en partículas, rotando y desplazándose movidas por el azar a velocidades tales que ni siquiera nosotros conseguiríamos igualar, aun elevando el Cosmos a su máximo nivel. A la inicial sensación de mareo sucede poco después la impresión de haber conseguido al fin escapar de aquí: mi dormitorio, mi templo, el Santuario… Me encuentro ahora en un mundo donde todo es distinto, todo es nuevo. Puedo ver el silencio, oír las texturas…oler las formas… La sensación resulta agradable. Agradable. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde la última vez que pude describir de tal manera el contexto que me rodeaba? Años, creo. Todavía estabas tú, por supuesto, es una… ¿cómo la llamaba Camus? Ahh…sí, una "equivalencia lógica". Mi vida es agradable "si y sólo si" tú formas parte de ella. Je, ese aguador sabelotodo no se lo creería si me viera razonando. En fin, estoy pensando demasiado una vez más. He de concentrarme en esta nueva realidad, y olvidar. Después de todo, éste era mi objetivo¿no?

Cierro los ojos nuevamente, reclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, e intento abandonarme a las novedosas sensaciones de las que ya he podido disfrutar un pequeño avance, antes de que mi mente se dispersara en incómodos pensamientos.

Imposible. Dejo de escuchar el metal y lo que llega a mis tímpanos son las memorias de tu voz. Mis ojos dejan de contemplar sonidos, y con claridad te enfocan a ti. Levanto con esfuerzo mis párpados, infinitamente más pesados que de costumbre, para al menos ahuyentar tal visión, y donde antes se erigía una sinuosa alfombra tornasolada que lo cubría todo ahora las grises columnas y lánguidas paredes de mi cuarto. Mi respiración es apurada, rápida, como si me faltara el aire, pero extrañamente la percibo ajena. Un ente desconocido opera desde mi interior y yergue mis manos, temblorosas casi hasta el extremo, alzándolas al rostro. Las retira, y están húmedas. ¿Sudor¿Lágrimas? Qué más da. He vuelto a mi deprimente realidad. Una que no concibo sin ti, y ya he soportado demasiado tiempo desde que huiste sin explicación alguna. No quiero…No puedo aguantar esto. Necesito volver a ese otro mundo. Torpemente, intento recobrar la consciencia de mis actos motores, y me giro en dirección a la mesita derecha, que me observa amenazante al lado de mi cama. No hay nada sobre ella, y comienzo a sentirme intimidado por tan insignificante mueble. Mi conciencia aletargada parece que empieza a despertarse, y sé lo que eso significa. En el último minuto daré marcha atrás, me acostaré una noche más intentando dormir, no consiguiéndolo gracias (¿o debería decir "por tu culpa"?) a ti, y amaneciendo para un nuevo, insulso y deprimente día. No lo permitiré…debo reemprender el "viaje". He estado tan cerca esta vez de escapar… Doy la vuelta, alcanzando la mesita izquierda, con expresión mucho más amable que su homóloga. Y ahí están esos pequeños cuadrados de papel, impregnados en lo que será mi billete hacia nuevos universos. Un momento¿me están mirando las mesitas? Dioses, debe ser por esta mierda. No, no puedo abandonar ahora. Tomo algunos más de esos cuadrados, arrojando un objeto que ahora no puedo identificar entre medias, y a los pocos minutos la sensación de mareo regresa, así como la delirante distorsión del espacio anterior, ya conocida. Antes de reanudar el viaje, la curiosidad se apodera de mí¿qué sucedería si añadiera al efecto del psicoactivo el de las toxinas de mi propio veneno? Haciendo acopio de los últimos atisbos de lucidez, que abandonan mi cerebro, vertiginosos, invoco a la Aguja Escarlata, perforando uno de mis hombros. Las alteraciones en mi percepción regresan, más rápidas, y más intensas. Mucho más rápidas; mucho más intensas….

* * *

- Ex… ¡Excelencia!… - una de las sirvientas se aproxima hacia mi posición llamándome, corriendo irreverentemente a lo largo de la roja alfombra que cubre el pavimento del pasillo. Al llegar se detiene, en un intento por recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Entre jadeos, me interpela de nuevo. - ¡Disculpe, excelencia!

- ¿Qué deseas? – La atiendo en el más amable de los tonos. Es afortunada de encontrarme a mí, y no a "él", bajo esta fría, inerte, máscara metálica. Aunque, en el fondo, somos la misma inmundicia. Ampararme en la existencia de esa otra presencia, personalidad, lo que sea, no es más que una justificación pueril a los muchos crímenes que tan indignamente he cometido en estos años en el nombre de aquella a quien debería amar y proteger por encima de mi propia vida.

- Una de las doncellas de la casa de Escorpio desea verle. Le dije que no recibía a la servidumbre, pero insistió en que usted la admitiría a su presencia – No…Otra vez no, mi pequeño. ¿Por qué persistes en tus empeños por destruirte? Por destruirnos. Ignoro por cuánto tiempo podré seguir protegiéndote, antes de que tus compañeros, con la excepción de tu eterno confidente, sospechen El Satán Imperial hace milagros con el servicio, frágil de mente y fácilmente manipulable, pero utilizarlo en otro caballero, máxime si se tratara de uno dorado, nos delataría a ambos. Mi permisividad, al no punirte con la máxima severidad, y tu debilidad.

- Hazla pasar.-Asiente, y tras una protocolaria reverencia regresa al propileo de mi templo. O, mejor dicho, del templo del Patriarca, que ilegítimamente ocupo. Me dirijo al salón del trono. Despido a los guardias de palacio, y a los pocos minutos una muchacha de negros cabellos, recogidos con una cinta, y ataviada con un simple peplo, entra en la estancia. Se postra, protocolariamente, y queda en silencio, expectante, aguardando a que le conceda el permiso para hablar. Oculta a duras penas su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacha?

- Excelencia…El caballero de Escorpio…

La joven duda sobre si continuar o no, intimidada por mi presencia, gracias a un impecable trabajo en ese campo del "otro", y probablemente por la gravedad de las nuevas que me trae sobre ti. Después de todo, sé lo que me va a contar. Una nueva locura. ¿Intento de suicidio¿Drogas¿O tal vez ambas? Por Atenea, siempre has sido fuerte. Mucho. ¿Cómo has llegado a tal extremo? Me estás matando con esto. Oculto bajo la atemorizante máscara cromada, carraspeo aclarando mi voz, a punto de quebrarse, indicándole que prosiga.

- …Hemos encontrado al señor Milo en su habitación, muy enfermo. Su dormitorio estaba atrancado y tardaba demasiado en salir esta mañana, así que decidimos forzar la puerta. Estaba tendido sobre su lecho, semi-inconsciente…y…- cubrió con sus manos la cara, sollozando

- Cálmate… yo me encargaré personalmente de la situación - intento tranquilizarla, para así tratar de templar mi propio estado, agitado al igual que ella, pero magistralmente disfrazado - ¿Había algo raro en la habitación?

- No hemos tocado nada, tal y como nos ordenó la última vez… - más sosegada, continúa exponiendo el panorama - pero entremezclados con las sábanas hemos visto unos recuadros de papel que algunos decían tratarse de alguna…de alguna droga… Los otros siervos están cuidándole ahora mismo…pensamos en llamar al médico del Santuario, pero consideramos más pertinente consultarlo con usted.

- No llaméis a nadie. – No puedo consentir bajo ningún concepto que este asunto salga del círculo en que ahora se encuentra. - Acompáñame al octavo templo.

Juntos, descendemos hasta tu morada, atravesando ante la inquisitiva mirada de los demás dorados, y en especial la suya. Sé que el caballero de Acuario, tu mejor amigo desde siempre, sabe de tus autodestructivos intentos por evadirte, y sufre por ello. No ignoro que siente algo muy profundo por ti, me atrevería a decir que casi tanto como lo que yo mismo albergo aún tan celosamente en mi corazón, inalterable pese al paso de los años y mi locura, la escisión en dos que se ha conformado en mi ser. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, enmascarados bajo su imperecedera máscara de frío hielo, unidos a la sospecha que le embarga al verme atravesar los templos con una de tus criadas. Tal vez ese joven, de largos cabellos de color azul verdoso, podría ser tu cura, si se lo permitieses. Podrías alcanzar la felicidad junto a él, y con ello, pese a que me consumiría de dolor, también yo la alcanzara finalmente, pues la mera visión de tu sonrisa, perdida me temo que por mi culpa (como tantas otras cosas) desde hace tanto, me basta para que mi propia pena se alivie. Sin embargo, te aferras obstinadamente a un imposible, y tus intentos por huir de ello, además de empujarte cada vez más hacia un abismo del que nadie podría retornar me arrastran también a mí, condenado a tenerte tan cerca y ni tan siquiera poderte hacer ver que estoy ahí. ¿Qué dirías si te contara que te he visto crecer, hasta convertirte en un hombre más bello, pese a tu perenne tristeza, que el mismísimo Apolo¿Que he asistido a todas tus penurias sin, en apariencia, haber hecho nada, aunque en realidad sintiendo un puñal clavarse en mí, más agudo que tus propias agujas, por cada vez que he sentido tu cosmos gritar de sufrimiento¿Me odiarías? Seguramente.

Abandonamos la undécima casa y continuamos hasta que, al fin, llegamos a tu templo, en el que tantas veces te amparabas para esconderte de mí, refugiándote en tu maestro, cuando me hacías rabiar, en el que por vez primera me robaste un beso que me hizo renacer siendo apenas un adolescente. Entramos en tu habitación, y al verte debo hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no tirar este engorroso atuendo, este maldito yelmo, y correr hacia ti ahogado en llanto, implorando tu perdón, pues en el fondo sé que tu estado es mi responsabilidad. En cambio, hago señas a las doncellas y demás criados para que se retiren y nos dejen a solas.

El estado de la estancia es deplorable. La luz no llega a iluminarla, pues las ventanas han sido taponadas por una masa de trapos entremezclados, que los sirvientes, obedientes, no se han atrevido a retirar, atendiendo a mi mandato; ¿me equivoco suponiendo que esos improvisados obstáculos son obra tuya? Como consecuencia, la ventilación del dormitorio también deja que desear. Tú permaneces recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama, temblando violentamente y con la mirada extraviada. Todo tu ser parece perdido. No pareces haberte apercibido de mi presencia. Retiro los paños de las ventanas, dejando entrar así una corriente de aire renovador, así como los rayos del carro del sol en su tránsito diario. Uno de ellos te roza la cara, y bruscamente te giras, evitándolo como si te quemara. La rudeza del giro parece marearte, e inclinándote sobre uno de los bordes de la cama, vomitas. La imagen es del todo decadente, y empatizando contigo, pues en el fondo somos uno, también yo siento náuseas, aunque de distinta naturaleza. No es repugnancia lo que me inspiras; aunque quisieras no podrías hacerlo. Es rabia conmigo mismo, e impotencia, que provocan severas contracciones en mi tubo digestivo. Bajo la máscara, empiezo a sentir lágrimas afluir libremente, y deslizarse por mi rostro. Suficiente. Me aproximo al lecho; las sábanas están empapadas de sudor, y tal vez algo más. No me interesa esto. Me siento a tu lado, y cuando al fin te tengo a mi alcance, apenas puedo detenerme a contemplarte por unos efímeros segundos. Incluso en tan lamentables circunstancias eres lo más hermoso que jamás he tenido el privilegio de ver. Los dioses deben envidiarte, y por ello te han castigado conmigo. Una convulsión me interrumpe. Te has sacudido al advertir una presencia intrusa en tu cama. Me miras sin verme; tus ojos, enmarcados por un tono rojizo, permanecen ausentes, opacos, carentes del brillo que cualquiera mataría por ver. Tampoco pareces reconocerme…Observo los alrededores, y efectivamente, encuentro dispersos entre las sábanas un número considerable de pequeños cuadraditos de papel. ¿Cuánto ácido has tomado¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Bah. El mal ya está hecho, no tiene sentido plantearse preguntas que ni siquiera responderías de estar sereno. Todo lo que cabe ahora es tratar de traerte de vuelta. Por ello, pongo mi mano en tu pecho, el mayor contacto que hemos tenido en años, y hago arder mi cosmos, encomendándome a su faceta regeneradora, en contraposición a la destructora que con más frecuencia empleamos. Mientras tanto, no puedo evitar notar un pequeño orificio en tu hombro. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre seca brota de él, lo que indica que es reciente. Puedo imaginarme lo que es y qué te proponías con ello…bendita estupidez…Tu respiración parece calmarse por momentos, has dejado de sudar, y tus ojos, aun abiertos, parecen recobrar paulatinamente la vida. Antes, sin embargo, de que la recuperen por completo, exclamas, semiaturdido:

- ¿Saga?

No doy crédito a mis oídos, y tomo tu clamor por delirio. Me alejo a una segura distancia prudencial, aguardando a que estés por fin repuesto de tus peligrosos excesos. Antes de que ello ocurra, en cambio, tu voz me masacra una última vez.

- Saga…no me dejes…

¿Realmente estoy ante un desvarío de una víctima de un "mal viaje", o bajo mi impenetrable vestimenta me has reconocido? No llegaré a saberlo, pues pestañeas y me observas con extrañeza, ya tú mismo, preguntándote a qué se debe mi presencia aquí.

- ¿Sumo Sacerdote¿Qué…qué hace usted aquí?

- Hola, caballero. Me comunicaron que estabas "indispuesto". Llamaré a tus sirvientes para que recojan esto. – y me di la vuelta, abandonando la habitación, mientras inventaba una falsa amenaza – Que no se repita

Saliendo del templo, observé el cielo. El sol se ocultaba tras unas nubes, haciéndome burla. En el vacío templo de Sagitario, a quien nunca tendré oportunidad de pedir perdón, no puedo más y acabo sucumbiendo al llanto.

* * *

Maldito Patriarca. Viene a mi templo con actitud de perdonavidas y para colmo me amenaza. ¿Por qué demonios entonces se empeña en protegerme? No es la primera vez que hago esto, con idéntica resolución de todas formas ¿Por qué no me deja pudrirme como un perro, ahogado en mi propio vómito, o hace cumplir las leyes y me condena? La expulsión de la orden, una ejecución…después de todo, es una mejora sustancial. Conseguiría alejarme de todo esto. Pero ¿podría con ello alejarme de ti? Ni en mi inconsciencia puedo librarme de tu recuerdo. Incluso, por un momento, creí sentir tu Cosmos envolverme, traerme de vuelta. Eres cruel.

Me levanto de la cama con celeridad, sintiendo un cierto vértigo debido a la precipitación en el movimiento. Alguien ha destapado las ventanas, y una suave brisa mece mis cabellos. El cielo está cubierto, y presagia lluvia. Mmm. Creo que iré a pasear más tarde.


	2. 2 Let There Be Love

**2. Let there be love**

_Come on baby blue, _

_Shake up your tired eyes _

_The world is waiting for you,_

_May all your dreaming feel the empty sky._

_But if it makes you happy, _

_Keep on clapping_

_Just remember I'll be by your side_

_And if you don't let go, it's gonna pass you by_

Negros nubarrones se ciernen sobre el atardecer, y gruesas gotas caen ya, furiosas al tener que someterse a la omnipresente acción de la gravedad y abandonar su cómodo refugio algodonado, sobre el Santuario. Recuerdo cuánto te gustaba pasear bajo la lluvia, especialmente cuando caía como ahora, con fuerza, calándote hasta los huesos. Tus oscuros cabellos azules, empapados, caían sobre tu rostro, aumentando hasta el extremo, si acaso era posible tal empresa, tu belleza; recalcando el alegre y hermoso brillo de tus dos celestes mediodías, desafiando así al ambiente tristón que suele embargar a la gente. Desde uno de los balcones de mi Templo te observo alejarte en dirección al bosque, repitiendo en soledad y bajo la lluvia el pequeño recorrido que tantas veces compartimos, mientras tu cosmos grita con una tristeza sobrecogedora. Y el mío lo hará de continuar así por mucho tiempo. Observo los alrededores. Todo el mundo parece encontrarse ya guarecido en la comodidad de sus moradas, ya sean los imponentes Doce Templos, o las humildes chabolas de los guardias menores, a lo lejos. Tan sólo tú te encuentras fuera. ¿Y si…?

* * *

El cobijo de los árboles no impide que la lluvia atraviese sus hojas, sus ramas, hasta llegar a mí o, en última instancia, al suelo, embarrada ya la senda que ahora atravieso. Durante unas centenas de metros persisto en mi monótona marcha, hasta que la protección del bosquecillo me abandona, y llego a las inmediaciones de un barranco que ambos conocemos bien. Busco por los aledaños una piedra plana, de tamaño suficiente como para permitirme sentarme sin ensuciarme con lodo. Mi sondeo es infructuoso, y decido obviar la suciedad. Contemplo a lo lejos las vistas de Atenas, el alumbrado eléctrico comenzando a funcionar, pues casi ha anochecido. Pese a mi hastío y pesimismo que, después de tanto tiempo, ha acabado por convertirse en una parte de mí, engullendo al muchacho alegre y arrogante que fui, he de reconocer que el paisaje nocturno goza de una belleza incomparable, melancólica, que no puede sino evocarme a ti. El peso de mi largo cabello, empapado, lo aplasta enmarcando mi rostro. Recuerdo cuánto te gustaba el efecto. Podía percibirlo perfectamente: me amabas. Y yo te amaba. Y te amo como entonces. ¿Por qué te fuiste¿Te cansaste acaso¿No era suficiente? Recuerdo aquel día como el peor de mi vida. Coincido en la fecha con la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario, pero el motivo es bien distinto. No digo con esto que la traición de Aioros no me afectara, en absoluto. Pero fue eclipsada por tu repentina desaparición, nadie volvió a verte desde entonces, ni tan siquiera yo. Aunque alguna vez tu cosmos se ha dejado sentir, tengo la total certeza. O tal vez se trate de espejismos, generados por mi paranoica y obsesiva imaginación. En cualquier caso, se trata de un cosmos inconfundible. Casi puedo percibirlo ahora, vívido, como entonces. Apoyo mis manos en el suelo, retrasándolas con respecto a mi tronco, y me permito alzar mi rostro al cielo, en busca del fresco rocío que Zeus envía para acompañar sus relámpagos, que pueden verse ya a lo lejos. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por la pacífica, casi bucólica calma que invade el ambiente. Siento cómo el viento mece mis cabellos, como si estuviera acariciándolos. Como si gozara de vida propia, los abandona para juguetear rozándome la frente, retirando de ella los azules flecos; las mejillas, absorbiendo las gotas que, como lágrimas, las surcan ahora; mis labios, anhelando un beso… ¿mis labios? Abro los ojos, y el encuentro con dos esmeraldas que, pese a verse más cansadas, más tristes, que entonces, conozco demasiado bien. La visión me asusta, y de la sorpresa me echo para atrás, mis torpes manos resbalando y haciendo a mi espalda saludar al lodo que cubre el suelo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para volver a abrirlos, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que los efectos del ácido todavía no se han esfumado por completo, y es tu sonrisa por mi tropiezo la que me ciega ahora. Esperando que al invocar tu nombre no te desvanezcas como humo, susurro casi imperceptiblemente:

- Sa..Saga…

- Hola, pequeño… aunque, por lo que parece, tendré que dejar de llamártelo – Sus ojos se inundan, mientras me da la mano para devolverme a mi posición inicial. Superada la sorpresa inicial, y sintiendo con atómica precisión el contacto de cada nanómetro cuadrado de la piel de su mano contra la mía, los míos hacen lo propio. Me abalanzo sobre él, casi haciéndolo caer a él, apresándolo en el abrazo que tantas veces soñé y jamás pude materializar, hasta ahora. Devoro a besos su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, donde prefiero acomodar los míos por más tiempo. Su dulce sabor, su tacto suave, son los mismos, no han cambiado un ápice. Cuando por fin consigue liberarse de mi agarre, que reconozco es excesivo (no consigo ahuyentar el temor a que en cuanto me dé la vuelta desaparezca), se pone en pie, y sin soltarme la mano, me indica que hagamos lo mismo. Levantados ambos, compruebo, no sin cierto fastidio, que pese a todo cuanto he crecido, todavía me supera por lo que intuyo serán un par de centímetros. Caminamos en silencio por el bosque, como antes. Llegamos al encuentro de un milenario olivo, descendiente del árbol sagrado que custodiaba el templo de Atenea en la cercana Acrópolis, y se sienta sobre su grueso, bajo, tronco, sentándome a mí, a su vez, sobre sus piernas.

- Milo… diablillo… - ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que me llamaste así? Lo utilizabas, aunque con cariño, como ahora que me acaricias, para reprenderme por alguna de las mías. - ¿por qué estás haciendo todo eso? No es propio de ti rendirte así…

Su pregunta me deja perplejo. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de nuevo, y bajo la cabeza. Balbuceando avergonzado, sólo acierto a responder, entrecortadamente e hipando debido a mis infantiles sollozos.

- Yo… No…no puedo…vivir…si no estás conmigo.

- Milo, siempre estoy contigo.

- ¡Mentira¿Por qué te fuiste¿Dejaste de quererme? – su semblante se torna sombrío ante mi reproche.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te quiero más que a nadie, y eso nunca cambiará. -Besa mi frente con una ternura tal que me resulta imposible enojarme por mucho tiempo –Pero…no puedo decírtelo.

- Pero ¿te quedarás, al menos? – continúo con mi interrogatorio, la duda se acrecenta dentro de mí. Me abraza con fuerza, posesivamente, y con esto me doy por respondido. Sin embargo, eres cruel, y prefieres martirizarme contándomelo con palabras.

- …Lo siento…Apenas estoy de paso – Me libero, y me pongo en pie.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decírtelo – insiste en lo mismo. Se levanta ahora, y me toma de nuevo de la mano. – Pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaré a tu lado, y algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Desde entonces, nada podrá separarnos jamás. Hasta entonces, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- ¿El qué? – pregunto, no muy convencido y todavía enfurruñado

- Quiero que regrese el Milo alegre que todos conocíamos, que recuperes todos los sueños que perseguías, y que, por Atenea, nunca vuelvas a intentar ninguna locura.

- Pides mucho… - sonrío, tratando de bromear -Sólo tengo un sueño…y vuelve a dejarme solo.

- No estás solo. Hay mucha gente a tu alrededor que te quiere, nunca infravalores eso. No quiere decir que tengas que dejar de quererme…a menos que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo – su tono, hasta la última frase, me hace sentir de nuevo como un niño recibiendo consejo de su maestro. La última, sin embargo, me ha alarmado.

-¡No encontraré a nadie que me quiera igual que tú! – esto no lo afirmo convencido del todo, pero prefiero engañarme y creerlo así, evitando hacer daño inmerecido a terceros.

- Sobre los sueños ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me contabas que querías hacer? "Quiero ser más fuerte que tú"; "Seré el más leal caballero"; "Quiero que todos a mi alrededor sean lo más felices"

- Ingenuos sueños infantiles – me ruborizo, recordando aquellos momentos como si tuviera una fotografía delante.

- ¿Estás seguro de que son tan ingenuos e infantiles? – guardo silencio una vez más. Como siempre, parecía indagar en mi mente, conociendo aspectos de mí que yo mismo ignoraba.

Continuamos nuestro paseo por el bosque, hasta llegar a las lindes más cercanas a mi templo. Allí se detuvo, y sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó con calidez, la despedida que antaño aguardé y nunca llegó.

- Lo siento… debo irme ya

- ¿De verdad que no puedes quedarte? – la ingenuidad de mi pregunta le hizo sonreír, llevándome al cielo.

- No, mi pequeño – Besó mis cabellos, revolviéndolos. – Pronto nos veremos. Hasta entonces, cumple con lo prometido, y ¡vive!

- Todavía no te he prometido nada. – juguetón, traté de retenerlo con una broma. Su mirada bastó para disuadirme del juego. – Pero…sí, te lo prometo. – Robé sus labios una última vez, hasta que con pesar, se separó de mí, dando los primeros pasos de vuelta al bosque. Le seguí con la mirada, hasta que, amparado por las sombras que la incipiente noche alimentaba, y las frondas de los árboles, desapareció.

Me sentí tentado a seguirle, pero me contuve. Habría supuesto traicionar su confianza, en cierto modo. Enjugando un par de lágrimas que corrían, liberadoras, por mi rostro, regresé a mi templo, con una sensación de bienestar inundándome que creía olvidada.


	3. 3 Live Forever

**3: Live Forever**

_Maybe I just wanna fly, _

_I want to live,I don't wanna die, _

_Maybe I just wanna breathe, _

_Maybe I just don't believe_

_Maybe you're the same as me_

_We see things they'll never see_

_You and I are gonna live forever_

Finalmente el buen Mu, os reveló la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en aquel aciago día, tan lejano ya a mi memoria. Lo último que pude – y quise – advertir antes de quitarme la vida ante la diosa, ínfima expiación a mis infinitas faltas, fue tu cosmos, confuso en un torbellino de emociones descontroladas.

Ahora te tengo frente a mí. Como ese día, el ciclón que es tu alma gira enloquecido, un sinfín de sentimientos enfrentados. Tan sólo puedo verte, el Tesoro del Cielo nos privó de cuatro de nuestros sentidos, y la cólera apreciable a simple vista empalidece ante la que se siente con cada vez más claridad. Lógica, por otra parte: tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano, y el ser al que ¿todavía? amas, traidores a Atenea, enfrentándose en una brutal lucha fraticida que ya se ha cobrado demasiadas bajas. No puedo explicarte ahora, pero pronto llegará el momento en que no sea necesario ocultarte nada. El dolor de tus agujas es insoportable, pero disimulada entre tu ira puedo percibir en el fondo tus auténticos sentimientos que ahora, cumpliendo con tu deber de caballero, inhibes, contribuyendo a suavizar el efecto del veneno.

* * *

Atenea yace a mis pies, muerta por sus propias manos con la daga que antaño blandí contra ella, apenas un bebé. De reojo, puedo verte enfurecido, estrangulando a Camus entre lágrimas. No es muy presuntuoso por mi parte pensar que no es en él en quien estás pensando mientras haces fuerza¿verdad? Shion os lo explicará. Nuestro tiempo es precario ya, y debemos concluir con lo que se espera de nosotros. Albergo la esperanza de que entonces comprendas… y puedas juzgarme con libertad.

* * *

Los Doce, juntos al fin, nos hallamos en el corazón del Hades, ante el mismísimo Muro de las Lamentaciones, invocando nuestro Cosmos en la última hazaña de los caballeros de Oro en esta guerra sagrada. Gracias a Atenea, he podido regresar a la vida para concluir mi misión y, de paso, verte de nuevo. Me encaras, y un creciente nerviosismo se apodera de mí. Permaneces sin reacción alguna por un momento, y te aproximas a mí. Adivinando lo que pensaba preguntarte, respondes:

- No podría dejar de amarte a pesar de todo. – tu rostro esboza una sonrisa que, junto a tus bellas turquesas, recuperado ya el brillo que siempre las caracterizó, bastaría para derribar el Muro al que Aioros apunta ya. Te inclinas hacia arriba un poco, lo justo para depositar un beso que no por fugaz es menos valioso para mí, y encaramos, nuestros cosmos ya unidos antes de enlazarse al de los demás, nuestro destino, en busca de una oportunidad para los caballeros de Bronce y, con ello, la Humanidad. Tú y yo seremos uno en la otra vida, o lo que exista, por toda la eternidad. Al fin, tendremos ante nosotros días más brillantes.


End file.
